Trapped Speedsters
by CosmicSpeedster
Summary: Four speedsters are trapped in the speedforce. 3 are the flash's enemies and Flash is part of the four. Will they get out? See here. Disclaimer:I dont own Flash


**_Fuck Yeah! Hey its Cosmic here witha brand new story. Gonna be lit, actually u'll be d judge of dat. anyway enough of my shit. START THE STORY!_**

Chapter 1

Barry's PoV/In his Mind

"Hey Iris, how are you?" I asked her about work. "Oh it was...fine. Anyways, what are we doing this weekend?" I didn't respond.

It was eerily quiet in the house so I decided to go out but there was something wrong outside too.

Something was so different about this day and so I went back in and I asked Iris, "Hey, have you noticed anything weird today? It seems like the world is, I dunno, quiet".

Iris smiles weirdly at me and says "You're right Barry. Something is wrong and you need to wake up. Like wake up NOW!" I was then flung across the room by a punch from Iris and that's when I woke up.

"Woah! What?!" I look around to find myself in my old bedroom in my old home. Getting out of bed, look out the window to find that it's pretty quiet. Too quiet in fact and I state "Weird."

I leave my bedroom and look around the house to find 3 extra rooms in the house, which weren't supposed to be there I open them to find my three nemeses in each room. All three of them already up.

"You!" They all shout in unison. I run out as they all chase me.

"Where are we Flash?!" Zolomon asks. Thawne opens his palm and says "Gideon, where are we?" Gideon's face popped up and says "In the Speedforce sir."

Thawne removes his hood and says "What did you do Barry!?" "I'm just as clueless as you guys are!"

Suddenly, Gideon alerted us "I am detecting another speedster, one that is not in this group."

"As much as I don't like you guys. We should team up." Everybody dittoed my idea and we banded in a circle.

We felt a gust of wind and the speedster stopped right in front of us.

He wore a white suit with yellow lightning bolts on it.

"Who are you?!" Savitar asked the speedster as we got ready to attack him. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're trapped here. I...trapped you here." the speedster then ran off.

We tried chasing him but he was faster than all of us. "Fuck! How are we going to get out?" "How about contacting the speedforce" Zolomon suggested taking off his cowl.

Eobard then opened his hand and asked Gideon "Gideon, can you contact the speedforce?" "No sir." He closed his hand and said "Well, I'm leaving. I suggest we find ways to leave this place."

"Wai-" he ran off before I could finish my sentence and the other 2 did the same. "Damn it!" I ran back to my house and looked for a backpack, some food and water and spare clothes. I placed all the essentials into a backpack I found and stayed there for the night.

3rd PoV(Night)

Zolomon was camping out for the night by a lake when he was suddenly punched in the face with superspeed. He checked to see who it was but all he saw was a trail of yellow lightning.

He scowled, thinking that it was Barry who punched him. The same thing happened to Eobard and Savitar.

Barry was sleeping soundly when all of this was happening. A moment later he was punched in the eye, leaving a bruise. He looked around to see who it was but there was nobody around. He got an ice pack and went back to sleep.

Once morning came, Barry left his 'home' and traveled towards the Badlands(The place where Ronnie exploded like a nuke) hoping to find a way home there.

He already tried making a breach but since he's in the Speed-force, it's almost no use.

He was walking around when he was suddenly attacked by an unknown being. It looked like a cross between a bird and a dinosaur and it had a beak made of metal.

A man came out of the trees and shot it down. "Well I'll be damned."Said the man. He had a bandana on his head and he wore goggles, he also carried a futuristic looking gun.

"Who are you?" I asked and he said "The names' Selkirk, and if I'm not mistaken you're the Flash" "How did you-" "That lightning symbol you wear on your chest, you're not the first to bear it round' these parts. It's late noon, these guys shouldn't even be out yet. Come on, it's dangerous out here." He held out his hand and I took it.

I asked him after pulling me up "Do you know how to get out of here? out of the Speedforce?"

He looked at me and said "There's no way outa here. Well, no known way. We've been trying for, I dunno weeks, days, maybe years. You can't really tell time here." I look around disappointed and look back to him to find him walking away.

"Where you going?" He turned his head to me and smiled "We have a camp a few miles from here." "How many are you?"

"A few thousand." My eyes widened and I followed him towards the camp. As we approached, I saw the huge wooden gates and walls. He noticed my shocked expression and chuckled "We've been working on this for a loong time. It helps keep out the rouges."

I look at him, saying "Rogues?" "We've had a few rebels who didn't like stayin' in camp, sayin' that they can control the beasts. During the night they managed to gather a few hundred and they left. They've been attacking us for a long time."

"So all of you, speedsters?" I ask. "Not all of us. Some were messin' with the time-space continuum, time travelers. Some were speed test that went wrong, going so fast that they broke the time barrier and crashed here. Some are just ordinary, pulled in through a rip in the Speedforce" We approach the gates and he says to a watch guard " On the gate!" and they opened it up.

"Welcome, to the Outpost.

The only 'civilized' place in the Speedforce." A man approached us and looked towards me, more specifically the symbol on my chest and faced Selkirk "Sir, we've apprehended 3 speedsters. They say they wandered here on accident. One had a suit made of metal." My eyes widened but Selkirk and his friend didn't take notice. "Take me to them." "Of course" He walked toward a small cage while Selkirk and I followed him.

Once we approached, the three speedsters noticed my presence. Eobard then stood up and placed his hands on the bars "Hello Barry." "Thawne" Selkirk then asked me "You know this guy?"

I looked towards the cage with my arms crossed "I know all three of them. They're my enemies." He looked towards the cage and asked me "What do you want to do with them."

I didn't answer but I asked them "Why haven't you guys escaped." "Why don't you test your speed." I cautiously try it to find it gone. I approached the cage and hit my hand on the 'bars' "What did you do?!" "They didn't do anything"

I look towards Selkirk as he explained "We've noticed that once you're in the Speedforce, saps your speed. A few days after your here, your speeds gone."

I move away from the cage and say "Release them then. They can't do much without their speed. Take his armor first, he's got a blade in it" I point towards Savitar and he nods.

Suddenly, one of the men from the watchtower said "CONTACT!CONTACT!" Selkirk asked "Where?" "Half-mile over the wall." He then tells him to bar the gates. "What's happening?" " The rouges I told you bout'. Well, you're bout' to meet em'. They're also why our walls are so thick."

He approaches a man " Open the armory, tell the men to go to the gate." the guy nods and runs off. The gates were suddenly hit. Selkirk handed me a musket and said "Hope you can use it."

We were approaching the gates when they were knocked down by an elephant with bronze tusks. The people shouted a battle cry and ran towards the battle.

 **Thas the end of the first chapter. Some of it is related to the comics. huge thanks for the readers of my first karry/superflash fanfic, I realized how hard writers work to please their readers.**

 **Anyways nuff of my shitty ranting and stuff and Ill be back in a flash️Oh yah almost forgot Have a cookie**


End file.
